


Action

by ullfloattoo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meetings, Fluuuuuff, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, M/M, ish, the imagery is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: The one where Tyler and Josh are random extras, and they look more in love than the actual stars of the film.





	Action

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my notes for a year so

Tyler heard all the talk about the new blockbuster romance film shooting for a few days at a local location. He’s bored, and he likes money, so it sounded like a good opportunity. He wasn't going to like, audition for crap but being an extra would be cool. Walking around hot shot celebrities and seeing his back on the big screen, fascinating. Maybe he’d even get a look at how the actors and actresses are in real life minus the fake smiles and perfect teeth. 

 

He showed up, they liked him, he was ordered around like a cattle a lot, too much standing and walking, standing, standing, walking, meters behind Matthew Goode and Zooey Deschanel in fake rain.  Until a lady with a headset ran up to him, frantic, “Will you sit down,” she gestured somewhere in the coffee shop, “over there next to him and talk?”

 

Tyler was stunned, soaking wet, “Yeah,” he nodded. 

 

He started walking, feet squeaking until she barked at him to go to makeup and change. 

 

Thirty minutes later everyone looked pissed, they gave Tyler death glares whisking him to his spot and making rude comments. His face was red and he wanted to go home, he was the one holding everyone up, he sat at the table with a foam cup and muttered a sorry. 

 

“Finally,” the director said. 

 

The guy with the clapperboard that read ‘take six’ jogged over and slapped it so loud it made Tyler flinch in shock. He barely heard the word action. He was on. 

 

Tyler turned to the other extra and smiled, listening to the loud conversation next to them. Zooey was going on about her awful day to Matt, but soon it all became white noise to Tyler because the other  _ hot _ extra started to talk, “I’m Josh, this is crazy isn't it?” He slyly gestured to the huge mic a few feet away. 

 

“Yeah,” Tyler blinked, “totally.”

 

Josh went on about the other previous extra who was too loud so they had to remove her from the scene, Tyler pretended to take a sip from the coffee. Josh was really, really, nice looking. He had fading pink hair, brown eyes and colorful tattoos. He reminded him of the sun, crinkling eyes and a soft voice, yet he could probably murder Tyler with those biceps of his, he’d let him if he smiled. 

 

Josh looked into Tyler’s eyes as he spoke, counting the freckles on his face and trying to match where he’d seen the pink of his lips from. It was familiar, maybe from his little sister’s bows, or the inside of his cat’s ears. Either way, he wanted to kiss them, maybe to see if some of the pigment would rub off on his own. 

 

Tyler scrunched his nose in amusement and laughed, “What?”

 

Josh shot back surprised, “What?”

 

“You were talking about one thing, and then it was like two sentences ran into each other, a carcrash of words about her being loud and you wanting to kiss somebody,” Tyler raised his eyebrow. 

 

“Oh.”

 

That caused some awkward silence including fake sips of drinks until Tyler fired, “When we’re done do you want to?”

 

“Yeah,” Josh shot back quickly.

 

“Cool.” Tyler fiddled with the sugar packets and looked up at Josh who was holding his breath, and thank god, the director yelled cut before Josh’s face went purple. 

 

Somebody important shuffled up to them, he looked over his shoulder and caught the director’s mean glance, “Stop the blatant flirting, he’s kind of mad because this film is supposed to be about them-” he gestured to the star couple, “not you.”

 

“Okay, sorry,” Josh apologized. 

 

Tyler was confused, “Rolling,” someone said. 

 

“Is it that obvious that I dig you?” Josh’s eyes were concerned.

 

Tyler shrugged, smug and pinched his fingers leaving a small gap, “Little bit.”  


End file.
